Traditionally, personal computers included operating systems, applications, and user settings for a single user. Personal computers were generally both used and managed by their owners. However, many organizations are now using virtualization, remote access and/or clouds of computing resources to fulfill their computing needs. Clouds of virtualized computing resources generally allow for the operating systems, applications, and user settings of multiple users to be included on a single physical machine. Desktop virtualization technology allows multiple instances of an operating system to be kept separate, so the activity of one user does not affect the experience of other users. Cloud computing environments allow for computers owned by the cloud operator to be managed by the cloud operator but used by cloud users, who may be customers of the cloud operator.
In addition, in a virtualization, remote access environment, virtual machine client agent applications may be used. Virtual machine client agent applications are applications that allow a user a type of virtualized remote access to corporate applications, desktops and data, even when said “remote” resources are on the physical machine the user may be using. Each receiver may communicate with a central enterprise server that lists which applications and other resource have been selected by the user, and which applications and other resources are available for the user to select or request. Moreover, while cross device sharing frameworks, such as that offered by GOOGLE CHROME, AIRPLAY and MICROSOFT XBOX SMART GLASS, exist, these frameworks are deficient in providing security or protection against malware.
Meanwhile, sandbox technologies exist, including APPLE iOS, ANDROID, BROMIUM, and APP-V. These existing sandbox technologies operate within one device, thus if the sandbox is compromised, e.g., intentionally through jailbreaking or otherwise, the security of a user device may be compromised. The existing technologies leave much to be desired in the way of security against malware and security threats to a user device.